


Chocolate

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Chocolate, Hotel Rooms, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: They find chocolate on the pillows of the hotel room beds.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of my Valentine's Day Present!

The hotel room doesn’t have many things, but they managed to find a better one. Sometime they manage that, fleeing from something they don’t even know is chasing them anymore. It doesn’t feel safe to stop yet, though Jay thinks that neither he nor Tim knows what safe is anymore. 

Jay, even more privately, thinks that Tim is the definition of safe now, but he doesn’t say that, never out loud, and so rarely to himself. It feels like a concession he isn’t allowed yet.

There’s little chocolates on the pillows, is the point. Two, one for each bed, and they sit so innocently, mint chocolates that Jay knows is custom for some hotels to place as a welcoming gift. 

Tim shuffles, exhaustion settled heavy on them both, and nearly just collapses into bed, before pausing, plucking the little mint chocolate from the pillow, and stares at it for a moment, as if confused by it. 

They never really stopped for things like sweets while they ran, only getting things to keep them awake, things that could keep their energy high, and tiny chocolates where never on the list, never enough to keep them going as long as they felt they needed. 

Jay moves around the bed, to sit on the side that Tim’s bed is on, and picks up his own chocolate. 

They don’t say anything for a moment, silence as they each old this foil wrapped mint chocolate in their fingers like a precious gold, before Tim smiles. It’s almost one of his old ones, and, for once, Jay can’t see the pain that’s a staple of Tim’s face now-a-days. 

“Happy Valentine’s day.” Tim croaks, and Jay smiles back at him, leaning forwards and clicking the two little chocolates together, just to get a laugh, before unwrapping it slowly, nibbling off the end. 

It’s the best Jay’s had in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is diieanywhereelse, though I don't write a lot of marble hornets, cause it's like. Not a fandom I'm usually in skdjfnwiurfj, but Oliver loves it! So!


End file.
